


Childish

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond just wants to sleep in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> [ It's been awhile since I played the games so I may have gotten some aspects of their personalities wrong.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131547430434/person-b-wakes-person-a-up-at-noon-person-a-asks<a)

“Desmond, get up.” Shaun's voice is sharp, loud and on the other side of the door and the man lets out a groan as he rolls over and holds the pillow over his head. “Desmond, get up now.” Shaun's voice is much quieter and more muffled with the pillow blocking out his voice, but he can still hear him.

Honestly, it's _so early._ He wants to sleep for another hour, at least.

“Desmond.” Shaun's voice sounds closer, and Desmond tenses. “Get up.”

He gives up and frees his head from underneath the pillow and glares up at Shaun. “What the hell are you doing, waking me up so early?”

Unimpressed by that response, Shaun crosses his arms over his chest and stares down at the other. “It's noon, it's time to get up.”

“But I'm _tired._ Let a man sleep for at least another hour.”

“We need to get back to work.”

“Give me a break.” With that, Desmond rolls over, intent on ignoring the other and Shaun stands over the bed for a moment, irritated. Living within close proximity of each other, with barely any breaks, there's no wonder that they'll argue over anything and everything. “One more hour, at least.”

Shaun lets out a frustrated grunt and throws up his arms in defeat. “ _Fine._ One more hour.”

Satisfied in a childish way, Desmond grins to himself as he hears the door open and slam shut. He rolls over and closes his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep with the onset of utter exhaustion. Just as it feels like he's just fallen asleep, he feels something cold and wet splash against his face. Jolting up now, more annoyed than awake, he glares at the offender.

“What the _fuck_ , Shaun?”

“It's been an hour,” Shaun replies, calmly. “Good morning.” Defeated, Desmond crawls out of bed, grumbling. “Honestly, an adult man has to be roused from bed. For shame.”

Desmond pauses, as if thinking something over. “How 'bout you join me?”

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah. We could just sleep together, y'know. Take the day for ourselves.”

Baffled by Desmond's offer, Shaun steps back a little bit. He composes himself, clears his throat and straightens his back, fingers marginally tightening around the glass he's holding. “No, thank you. We have plenty of work we need to get done.”

Desmond shrugged. “Worth a shot.” He hadn't expected a yes, anyways. Not that he wanted an affirmative response from the other. “I'll be out in a sec.”

“Right.” Shaun gives a little nod, the mood had changed and hopefully, for the better. “If you aren't, I will do more than just throw cold water on you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”


End file.
